The Explosions of The New Order
by The Future Superheroine
Summary: [Set after Evolution.] I'm completely horrible at summaries, but it mostly revolves around the war finally being discovered and some really old stuff. [Told you I was bad. I wrote this after seeing Evolution for the third time.]


A/N: Hi. I have no clue what to say here. Except I don't like this chapter. Setups are boring and hard to do, but must be done. And more people will come in the next couple chapters. Just hold on there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except anyone who's unfamiliar to you.

_Chapter One: The Part Where Things Cease To Make Any Sense_

**London, England**

_"In world news today, Hungarian officials are denying the that recent violence in the city's capital is related to what apprarently appears to be a group of self-styled werewolves and vampires, calling themselves lycans and death dealers. One of our reporters, Elizabeth Andrews, is there on-location in Budapest. Elizabeth?"_

_The television screen switched over to a smiling middle-aged news reporter standing outside a stern gothic building, her hair fluttering around in the wind as people passed her by, some looking at the camera suspiciously, others simply walking by as normal._

_"Hello, Thomas. Yes, officials are vehemently denying the prescence of a pair of feuding gangs calling themselves 'The Lycans' and the 'Death Dealers.'Many people here that I talked to, however, seem to disagree with the goverment's claim of this. For safety reasons, as you can tell," she added, pointing to the night sky, "It's not the full moon quite yet, as my producers wanted to us to be safe, even if it's false. Now..."_

"Oh, for the love of mike, it's just a bunch of confused kids," an elderly woman ranted, a cup of hot tea in her shaking hands. "Honestly, Melody dear, why do you insist on watching this? Little girl like you should be out, having fun with her friends." She cast a glance to the pink-haired young girl sitting on the other chair in the living room, both of which were crowded around the television. "Why aren't you out anyway? You normally are around this time."

Melody shrugged as she changed the channel to a music related station. "It's Sunday, Grandmum. Nothing to do until the week really."

"Oh, but isn't that a shame. You can't go out with any of your friends on a Sunday? I have trouble believing that. Melody, when I was your age..."

"When you were my age, Grandmum, England was being bombed!"

"Yes, but I still managed didn't I? Now, you're eighteen years old, girl, you ought to be having more fun. You act like you're my age!"

Melody smiled half-heartedly. "Well, that girl I know from maths called up, she said there's a party down the street or something..."

"Then go, I'll still be here when you get back! Which will be when?" she asked, tilting her head in a mocking way.

"I...don't know?"

"Good girl! Now go!"

Melody reached for her jacket in the closet, smiling brightly as she reached for her purse, hanging on the door handle. "Don't wait up. Lock up anyway."

She dashed out the door, the loud slam of the door echoing as hertrainers hitting the pavement of the little tiny street, presumably waking everyone up, but then again, it was only ten in the evening, or something like that, but it _was_ a Sunday.. Skidding in front of the house where the supposed party was being held, she could see that girl from maths there, sitting on the front step, puffing away on a cigarette, a bottle in her hand.

"Hey Melody, over here!" she called.

" 'Lo," Melody replied, walking cautiously up the steps and sitting down to the girl, noticing it had started to rain. "What's going on?"

"Mmm, nothing much," the girl replied as she let a gasp of smoke come out of her mouth, then put out her cigarette on the step. "Just, everyone seems to be worried about those gangs. I was watching this morning on the telly, some people were talking about how down in the south and east ends, they're really active there. It's a little worrying. Oh, do you know our Steven from History?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

The girl flicked back her stringy blonde hair and put down her bottle to flutter her hands about in shock. "He went missing!"

"No lie?"

"No, really. 'Course, the police are covering it all up. Just like our Julia too. You know her, right? Dark hair, glasses, smaller than you?"

"Yes. But she was a smart-alecky little bint."

"But still, don't you think it's an odd coincidence that everyone's going missing like this?"

"Everyone? It's only two people! Look, if you don't mind, I'm going in there. You told me about this party..."

The girl grabbed her wrist as she stood up, pulling her back down. "I wouldn't if I were you," she muttered, covering her eyes with her other hand. "Yes, I told you about this party. But now I am telling you to run because there are things here that you wouldn't understand."

"Well, then why did you tell me about it? You're making no sense here."

"Just...just run, you idiot. Don't come back here, because god knows they probably already know you're here." She turned her back to Melody and stood up. "Look, you know the thing about the gangs? It's real, it's all real. I was supposed to lure you here but I don't know why. Look, I'm sorry! I..."

There was a loud thumping from the house, the girl whirling around to reveal that her eyes were a bright blue, a change from her normally green eyes. Of course, Melody did what normal people did in these situations: she screamed loudly.

"Run you idiot!" The girl yelled, pushing her off the steps. "Don't come back to this street, just get out of the city!"

Melody shook her head in confusion, but began to run further down the street, the lights of the houses beginning to pop on in response to the noises now filling the air, which was more than her scream a few seconds ago, it now sounded like gunfire.

_What the bloody hell is going on? _Melodi'sthoughts screamed as she turned the corner and stopped, pulling out her cellphone and punching in a few numbers. _Thank god her place is just down this street.There is no way I could have possibly gotten out of thecity tonight._

"Hey, is that you, Cassie? Look, I need a place to stay for a couple hours. Don't ask and I won't lie, alright? See you there."

* * *

**Somewhere In Budapest, Hungary**

"I would like to know as to why last night erupted into chaos, my dears," Erika sweetly asked, her hands folded in her lap as she swung her foot in impatience. The room was filled with vampires, those supposedly loyal to her, or rather those who were idiotic enough to follow her._If a person was a stupid human, they're anincredibly dense vampire, it doesn't make a difference to me, they're still sheep._"Why can we not get a single girl,a human no less? Or are you just all that incredibly stupid? No, don't talk, any of you. I already know you're stupid."

She took a deep, angry breath to calm herself, closing her eyes and placing her hands on her knees aas she did so. _Outbursts are not becoming of a queen like myself._ "So, people. Any news on those twotraitorous idiots?" She turned to a red haired man sitting across from her, her expression annoyed and rushed. "Well?"

"No, Erika...it seems to be all quiet with them. No one's heard anything of them since the incident nearly five years ago."

"Ah yes, that would the incident with the blendering of Markus. Now, do we have any tracking on the girl? I do hope that backstabbing vampire has been dispatched, by the way. Can't get good help anymore after the mansion was burned..."

"The Delaney girl was executed, per your orders. And no tracking has been placed on the girl, but there is no way she could have possibly gotten far from her street. It's almost nightfall over there, I'm fairly sure she'll be found tonight or tomorrow."

"Unless, of course, people around her know, and those two idiots turn up. But both are unlikely. The time they reach her, she'll be dead or turned, preferably the first."

Thered haired vampire raised an eyebrow. "Erika...you don't mind telling us what this is all about do you?"

She smiled sweetly, and reached into a pocket in her coat, pulling out a small handgun. Aiming at him, she shot only once, and he let out a scream and exploded into ash.

"No. And that's what happens to anyone else who asks. You hear me?" she threatened the remaining vampires in the room, who nodded fearfully. She shrugged and giggled slightly. "I never liked him anyway. Will someone get a broom please?"


End file.
